This invention relates to polyblends and specifically to polyblends of styrene-maleic anhydridemethyl methacrylate (SMAMMA) terpolymers, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) polymers and polycarbonates (PC) with the methyl methacrylate termonomers conferring improved impact properties on the styrene maleic anhydride (SMA) polymers and blends thereof with ABS and PC.
SMA polymers of the type described herein and blends of the SMA polymers with ABS polymers and PC are useful as molding and extrusion compounds. Certain end-use applications require impact strengths above those obtained with SMA polymers and blends thereof with ABS and PC. Examples of such applications include the dashboard and instrument panels in automobiles, appliance housings and smaller molded parts for various uses. Other properties of the molded objects, such as Vicat softening temperature and tensile strength, should be maintained within useful ranges.
The present invention provides a means of improving the impact properties of SMA polymers and blends thereof with ABS and PC by using methyl methacrylate termonomer in the SMA polymer while maintaining other physical properties within useful ranges.